Sweet Nightmare
by nekosama13049
Summary: Since Tobias' Death Reid dreams a lot about him. And one night he woke up and Tobias came back and said he must confess about something. What is this secret stronger than death ?
1. Chapter 1

A sweet Nightmare

Fanfiction Criminal Minds

Pairing : Spencer Reid/Tobias Hankel

Contents : Yaoi ; Non-con

"Dr Reid ?" Spencer moaned softly in his sleep.

"Reid ?" Spencer moaned louder, still sleeping.

"Spencer ?" Reid grabbed the sheets, sleeping deeply.

"Wake up please. It's me...Tobias Hankel." When Spencer eared this name, he opened his eyes and sat up quickly. Tobias was kneeling near to his bed.

"I-I'm sorry, I surprised you." Tobias said. Spencer rubbed his eyes, he might became really schizophrenic.

"Reid ?...Hum...Spencer ? No I'm too familiar...Hum..." He really looked like Tobias, not to an hallucination.

"Call me Spencer" Tobias raised his head and smiled gently.

"I'm glad ! Oh ! I've so many things to tell you !"

Spencer turn on the light, his bed was filled of papers and books."Sit here. You don't have to be on the floor." Tobias smiled again and sat closer, on the bed. "Thanks ! I feel much better since Daddy and Rafael left me." Spencer was listening carefully, could it really be him ?

"Spencer...hum...Can I-...How to say...

What ?

Can you...close your eyes ? Please...I can't tell you if you're starring at me...

Alright."

Spencer closed his eyes, lais in the middle of the papers. Tobias get closer and kissed his softly and tenderly. Spencer opened his eyes, Tobias slowly get out. "Sorry...I didn't ask you..." Tobias apologized.

"It's...It's okay...stammered Spencer

Can I...Kiss you again ?"

Spencer aswered "Yes" without thinking about consequences. Tobias kissed him softly, tenderly, gently stroking his neck and cheek. Tobias slipped his tongue in Reid's mouth and Spencer kissed him back. This feeling was so strong so overwhelming, but it was too overwhelming it became scary. "Tobias...hmm*kiss*...wait !" Spencer escaped from Tobias' kisses. "Stop ! I can't do this ! It's too weird ! And surprising...I mean...You're supposed to be dead !" Tobias looked deeply hurt, his eyes ran away from Reid's.

"You hate me ! I knew it !

No ! No ! I like you ! Deeply ! But you can't e here ! You're dead ! It's not logical !

But...If I wasn't or if I came back just for a day...would you...let me kiss you ?"

Spencer didn't know how to answer, this could be a dream, and he wanted to know the end of his dream. "I would." Tobias smiled and softly kissed him, he was a damn good kisser. Even if Spencer wasn't sure of how a good kisser kiss. And for him, Tobias was one. Tobias stroked his cheek, his back. Spencer eared Tobias moan, Tobias stopped kissing him and sat up, curled up on himself.

"I'm sorry ! I'm so sorry ! It's bad ! I couldn't avoid it ! I'm sorry !

What ? What's wrong Tobias ? Are you okay ?

I'm sorry...I don't have the right to...Oh My God ! It's too hard ! I'm sorry !"

Spencer noticed that Tobias' hands was squeezing his groin. Tobias was in erection, Spencer put a hand against his shoulder.

"Tobias, this isn't bad ! It's a natural thing to...*swallowing his saliva* desire someone else...you're not guilty of anything..."

Really ? Tobias asked.

Yes.

I can keep kissing you, so ?"

Reid nodded, Tobias smiled and kissed him tenderly, they both laid on papers, Spencer was effraid by Tobias' desire but he didn't want to tell him. He was hard too. Tobias opened his fly and stroked the flesh, kept kissing him. Tobias felt Reid's erection and shyly removed Reid's pants. Spencer's heart started beating faster. "Wait ! Wait ! Wait ! Tobias ! I-I'm sorry ! I don't feel ready for this !

You said it was normal !

I know ! But I'm scared of what will happen next !"

Tobias looked at him without saying a word. "And...If I just take care of you ?" Spencer looked at him, Tobias was deeply cute like this. He thought few seconds and finally said. "Let's do it together !" Tobias smiled, kissed him tenderly, start stroking Spencer's penis. Spencer whispered, Tobias was doing it well, he took a deep breath and shyly touched Tobias' erection. The flesh was warm, hard and sweaty, he softly stroke it, he felt like his heart was about to blow up. Tobias kissed his neck, Spencer felt so good, Tobias' strokes were so soft, so kind. Tobias' lips slipped along his collarbone. Spencer eared Tobias moans, Tobias' hand grabbed a piece of paper.

"Spencer ! I-I'me coming ! Oh My God ! It's so good !" Tobias kissed him deeply, stroked Spencer's erection faster, Spencer grabbed Tobias' sweat-shirt, moaning of pleasure he also was about to come. Tobias squeezed him against his chest and cum in the same time as Spencer. Spencer felt so good, and completely relaxed, Tobias hugged him, Spencer felt really safe and fell asleep between his arms.

Spencer woke up in pain increase. The sun warmed him softy. Spencer streched a long time. And opened his eyes. Something was missing, he sat up, the sheets of paper flew up. Tobias was gone. Spencer laid back down. It was a nice dream. But he felt so sad that the dream was over.


	2. Chapter 2

A sweet Nightmare

Fanfiction Criminal Minds

Pairing : Spencer Reid/Tobias Hankel

Contents : Yaoi

"Dr Reid ?" Spencer moaned softly in his sleep.

"Reid ?" Spencer moaned louder, still sleeping.

"Spencer ?" Reid grabbed the sheets, sleeping deeply.

"Wake up please. It's me...Tobias Hankel." When Spencer eared this name, he opened his eyes and sat up quickly. Tobias was kneeling near to his bed.

"I-I'm sorry, I surprised you." Tobias said. Spencer rubbed his eyes, he might became really schizophrenic.

"Reid ?...Hum...Spencer ? No I'm too familiar...Hum..." He really looked like Tobias, not to an hallucination.

"Call me Spencer" Tobias raised his head and smiled gently.

"I'm glad ! Oh ! I've so many things to tell you !"

Spencer turn on the light, his bed was filled of papers and books."Sit here. You don't have to be on the floor." Tobias smiled again and sat closer, on the bed. "Thanks ! I feel much better since Daddy and Rafael left me." Spencer was listening carefully, could it really be him ?

"Spencer...hum...Can I-...How to say...

What ?

Can you...close your eyes ? Please...I can't tell you if you're starring at me...

Alright."

Spencer closed his eyes, lais in the middle of the papers. Tobias get closer and kissed his softly and tenderly. Spencer opened his eyes, Tobias slowly get out. "Sorry...I didn't ask you..." Tobias apologized.

"It's...It's okay...Spencer stammered

Can I...Kiss you again ?"

Spencer aswered "Yes" without thinking about consequences. Tobias kissed him softly, tenderly, gently stroking his neck and cheek. Tobias slipped his tongue in Reid's mouth and Spencer kissed him back. This feeling was so strong so overwhelming, but it was too overwhelming it became scary. "Tobias...hmm*kiss*...wait !" Spencer escaped from Tobias' kisses. "Stop ! I can't do this ! It's too weird ! And surprising...I mean...You're supposed to be dead !" Tobias looked deeply hurt, his eyes ran away from Reid's.

"You hate me ! I knew it !

No ! No ! I like you ! Deeply ! But you can't be here ! You're dead ! It's not logical !

But...If I wasn't or if I came back just for a day...would you...let me kiss you ?"

Spencer didn't know how to answer, this could be a dream, and he wanted to know the end of his dream. "I would." Tobias smiled and softly kissed him, he was a damn good kisser. Even if Spencer wasn't sure of how a good kisser kiss. And for him, Tobias was one. Tobias stroked his cheek, his back. Spencer eared Tobias moan, Tobias stopped kissing him and sat up, curled up on himself.

"I'm sorry ! I'm so sorry ! It's bad ! I couldn't avoid it ! I'm sorry !

What ? What's wrong Tobias ? Are you okay ?

I'm sorry...I don't have the right to...Oh My God ! It's too hard ! I'm sorry !"

Spencer noticed that Tobias' hands was squeezing his groin. Tobias was in erection, Spencer put a hand against his shoulder.

"Tobias, this isn't bad ! It's a natural thing to...*swallowing his saliva* desire someone else...you're not guilty of anything..."

Really ? Tobias asked.

Yes.

I can keep kissing you, so ?"

Reid nodded, Tobias smiled and kissed him tenderly, they both laid on papers, Spencer was effraid by Tobias' desire but he didn't want to tell him. He was hard too. Tobias opened his fly and stroked the flesh, kept kissing him. Tobias felt Reid's erection and shyly removed Reid's pants. Spencer's heart started beating faster. "Wait ! Wait ! Wait ! Tobias ! I-I'm sorry ! I don't feel ready for this !

You said it was normal !

I know ! But I'm scared of what will happen next !"

Tobias looked at him without saying a word. "Tobias...I-I'm so sorry ! I didn't want to hurt you, I...Please, forgive me." Tobias didn't answer, he just kissed Spencer's lips softly. Spencer wrapped his arms around Tobias' neck. Tobias pulled softly on Spencer's pants, wait few seconds, still kissing him. Reid didn't struggle, so he removed it completly. Spencer grabbed more strongly Tobias' neck with a slight shiver of fear. Tobias slowly unbuttoned his shirt, stroked Spencer's chest and hips. Reid pulled shyly on Tobias' sweat-shirt. Tobias extricated himself from his embrace and took off his top. Reid blushed, Tobias' body looked so powerful and flexible. Tobias kissed him languourously, Spencer felt Tobias' hot skin against his'.

Spencer was completly overwhelmed by Tobias' softness and tenderness. The warm contact of his hands along his body, he eared himself moaning of pleasure. Reid slipped a hand in Tobias' hairs, Tobias overlaid him against the sheets of paper, crumling at their contact, his hips touched Reid's. Spencer felt the hard flesh against his skin, hugged Tobias stronger, trying to control his fear. Tobias slipped a hand under his leg and lifted it, he felt Reid's shivers, kissed his neck tenderly and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you. I don't wanna hurt you, okay ?" Spencer nodded, took a deep breath while Tobias' erection rubbed him.

Tobias started penetrating him. Spencer moaned of pain, grabbed à piece of paper. Tobias kissed his lips softly. "Hold on, it's always painful the first time." Spencer nodded, searching for Tobias' lips. He could feel the hard flesh slipping inside him slowly, it was so distasteful. Tobias stopped moving, kissed Spencer deeply and whispered."I'm so sorry" Tobias kissed him again, Spencer didn't understood what he meant before the fast hit of Tobias' hips, deep inside him. Tobias get his mouth away from Spencer's, pain forced him to bite and a late trickle of blood ran from Tobias' lips. Tobias dried his lips, kissed softly Spencer's forehead. "I'm sorry, I should ask you" He said, stroking Reid's shaking body. Spencer was crying of pain, he tried weakly to push him away, it was too big, too hard for him, but he didn't have enought strengh.

Tobias took his hands and held them above his head to steady him. "Don't worry, you'll quickly get better, okay ? I'll start to move." Spencer whined, the pain distorted his words to make them incomprehensible, Tobias' hips began to move while their skins were rubbing each other. Tobias slipped his face in his neck, his hot breath burned Spencer's nape. He was moving slowly, trying to make it more enjoyable.

"Oh My God ! You're so tight ! It's...It's so good ! Awww...I...I want you to feel good...Try to relax...Oh My God ! It's so warm inside you ! Spencer ! Aaah !" Tobias was trying to keep the pace slow, but the temptation was becoming more and more to focus on his own pleasure than Spencer's. He clutched Spencer's wrists stronger, grunting of pleasure. Spencer couldn't speak, his ears was filled of Tobias' grunts, the greaspy noise of their bodies struggling together, the rustle of papers. His skin was burnt by Tobias' breath, hands, hips, skin, the touch of his cold belt and jeans. He felt the small spasms of desire shaking Tobias' body, his voice trembling and pressing barely concealed envy. Spencer closed his eyes, couldn't endure longer the view of the movements of Tobias' shoulders. He tried to relax.

"Oh My God ! Like this...Relax...You'll feel better this way..." Tobias kissed him deeply, the smell of blood from Tobias' lips invaded Reid's mouth. Tobias' hips started moving stronger, Spencer struggled, tried to free his wrists. He felt the pain decrease. Tobias slipped his tongue in Reid's mouth, released his wrists. Spencer embraced him, kissed him back. Scared and curious, this hot feeling growing in him was so overwhelming. Tobias was still trying to control himself, waiting for Spencer's pleasure. Spencer arched his back, a scream of lustiness escaped from his lips. Tobias captured his lips again, kissed him feverishly. Tobias couldn't restrain himself anymore, his hips get stronger, hitting Spencer's, screaming of pleasure in ihs arms. Spencer was hooked to his neck and suddenly turned Tobias on his back, overlapping him, still impaled on him, sheets on paper stuck on his skin.

Spencer kissed him softly and whispered. "Let me try to do something." Tobias smiled and kissed him back. "Everything you want." Spencer started to move his hips, awkwardly. Tobias slipped his hands along Spencer's back, removing papers to finally put his fingers on his hips, helpled him to move above himself. Spencer was moaning, his cheek was completly red, he felt totally invaded by a powerful feeling. Every movements of Tobias' hips, hands or lips made him feel a spike of pleasure. Tobias sat up, keeping his hips against Spencer's, and licked his collarbone. "You're so wonderful ! It's so good ! Oh My God ! This must be heaven !" Spencer hugged him, slipping a hand in Tobias' hair. Tobias sucked his neck, leaving a red mark on his skin. Spencer couldn't avoid his screams, Tobias' hand slipped down his chest and touched his penis. "I'm so sorry...I was selfish...You take care of me but I didn't take care of you." Tobias said befoire kissing and masturbating him.

Spencer felt incredibly good, Tobias was a so good lover, his hips were so attractive, his hands so tender, his lips so tasty, his skin so warm. He screamed louder, shivers of lustiness were stronger and closer from each other. "Spencer ! Oh My God ! Spencer ! I'm coming ! Oh My God ! I want to come inside you !

Tobias ! Please ! Hold on ! Aaaah ! I'm not...coming yet ! Aaah !

I'm sorry ! It's...Oh My God ! It's too hard ! Haa !"

Spencer arched his back, screaming loudly. He just felt the hot liquid exploding inside him. Tobias kissed him, pushed him back on the bed. "I told you, I want you to feel good." Tobias kissed Spencer deeply and then he slipped his lips along his body. Spencer quickly put his hands on his mouth, Tobias was licking his erection, slipping his tongue up and down his flesh. Spencer moaned of pleasure, Tobias slipped his penis in his mouth. Reid moaned louder, it was so warm inside, Tobias was sucking him carefully and tenderly. "Tobias ! Haa ! Tobias ! It's-It's so good ! Oh My God ! I'm-I'm coming ! Oh My God ! Tobias !" Tobias released him, kissed him softly, stroking his erection.

"Spencer I love you." Tobias said between two kisses. Spencer embraced him, kissed him deeply and replied "Me too." Tobias and he were laid in papers. Spencer cum between Tobias' fingers. Tobias hugged Spencer, he felt so relaxed. Reid closed his eyes and fell asleep in the quiet heat of Tobias' arms.

Spencer eared his alarm clock, it was already 7am. Tobias had disappeared. Spencer felt benumbed, his muscles were painful. The room smelt sex. He get up, staggered to the bathroom, he might have a bad dream. When he was his reflection in the mirror, he knew it must not be a dream. He still had a red mark in his neck, he couldn't do it himself. He stroked the mark from the tip of his fingers. He loved this mark.


End file.
